It is often necessary to elevate a vehicle for various reasons ranging from replacing a tire to routine maintenance. This is typically done by utilizing a jack to slowly elevate the vehicle until sufficient room to perform work is present below the vehicle. A jack stand is then utilized to stabilize and hold the vehicle in place in the lifted position as the jack alone is unstable, leading to danger for the person performing work underneath the vehicle. Virtually all vehicles are manufactured with engineered jacking points that are the most structurally stable positions from which to elevate the vehicles. When utilizing a conventional jack and a separate jack stand, the vehicle is first lifted utilizing the jack and then the jack stand is placed into a secure position near the jack. However, once a jacking point has been utilized to lift the vehicle, the jacking point is unavailable when inserting the jack stand to stabilize the vehicle. Because the jack stand placement is by default left to the discretion of the user once the engineered jacking point is occupied by the jack, the jack stand may be poorly positioned to provide stability for the vehicle. The person is additionally forced to move underneath an unstable vehicle in order to identify a “safe and secure” position to place the jack stand. This must be done three additional times if the person wishes to elevate the entire vehicle.
The present invention is a stabilized jack assembly that is utilized to both elevate and stabilize a vehicle before the user moves underneath the vehicle. The present invention serves as a single device that is utilized to perform both the elevation and the stabilization of the vehicle. This eliminates the step of moving underneath and stabilizing the vehicle once the vehicle is elevated, allowing the user to avoid a potentially dangerous situation.